Sugar, Honey and Sunshine
by april upside down
Summary: What happens when you mix David, April, a silly baby and some gardening gloves?  One-shot, DavidxApril fluff.


**I just had to try it and see how it worked out, okay? So don't judge.**

* * *

><p><strong>David's POV<strong>

This has to be the most awkward weekend of my life. I was sitting on Jade Patterson's back porch while Riley and Jade locked themselves in Jade's room and… ugh. I'm leaving it at that.

So anyway, awkward. And to make matters worse, the Dickson house was next door. About a bajillion thoughts were running through my head when while I TRIED to write some poetry when I was interrupted by a slamming of a sliding door and the loud harmonizing voices that belonged to the four oldest Dickson children and of course, Ana.

"Right, right turn off the lights, we gonna lose our minds tonight, what's the dealio?" Chad and April sand loudly and a little out of tune, though they looked to be having fun.

"I love when it's all too much; 5AM turn the radio up. Where's the rock and roll?" Ana and Jake sang as loudly as April and Chad.

"Party crasher, penny snatcher! Call me up if you are gangster! Don't be fancy, just get dancing! Why so serious…" Hannah sang louder than any of the other four. This came as a shock to me; I'd never heard her be loud.

They each split up into separate directions as they younger siblings came out.

Gardenia and Cassandra walked Lucas out, each taking one of his hands and helping him across the yard. Cassandra held a water gun and Gardenia had a mini piano. The young girls took Lucas out into the yard and began playing with him.

I looked back over to the older siblings. Chad was in the family's HUGE vegetable garden, pulling weeds. Ana and Hannah were under the windows, tending to part of Hannah's personal flower garden that stretched along the length of their house. Jake was trimming the bushes, making each a neat circle and April was using a leaf blower to pick up after him.

"Jake!" April screamed at her brother making him turn off the trimmer and shoot an annoyed look to April.

"What?" Jake shot April a 'shut up and work' look.

"You should cut the bushes into Mickey Mouse ears!" April cheered gleefully.

Chad, Ana and Hannah snickered and Jake groaned, "I'm not cutting our bushes into Mickey Mouse ears,"

"BAD JAKE!" April blew the leaves onto Jake with the leaf blower.

The rest of the Dickson's hooted with laughter and Jake snatched the leaf-blower out of his sister's hands, "I don't trust you with this April! Chad, get over here!"

"You can't make me do anything," Chad replied, continuing to pull weeds.

Jake sneered, "I'm older."

Chad grumbled and stood up, "3 minutes and you'll never let me forget it."

April made her way over to the garden and they got to work again. I tried not to watch them, really. But it was something about family that drew me back to them, a sense of longing, almost. I knew April complained on a constant basis that her family was terribly messed up, but at least she had one. I watched Ana and Hannah laugh as they tended to the little flowers; I watched Gardenia and Cassandra chase baby Lucas around as he giggled. I watched at Chad and Jake started wrestling after a leaf war. As I watched, I wished… I wished that I could have brothers and sisters like that. I watched April as she struggled with big weeds, but smiled as Lucas ran over to her. I watched April scoop Lucas up in her arms and twirl him around until Jake yelled at her, but started laughing at Lucas' giggles.

I set down my notebook and walked off the deck and over to a line of trees, which separated Jade's yard from April's. I didn't think anyone saw me until Lucas toddled my way and peeked around the tree I was standing behind and burst into baby giggles when I ducked around the opposite side and he followed me around. April turned around to look at me and covered her hand with her mouth to hide her laughter.

I stepped over and leaned against the tree. Her muffled laughter could be heard through her hands and I knew she knew that I was trying to be suave. I felt a light blush rise to my cheeks but I shook it off as I awkwardly picked up Lucas and carried him over to April. As I sat him down and patted his head lightly, he looked up and gave me a weird look as he ran away.

I looked down in silence and my eyes moved to April's gloved hands attempting/struggling to pull a large weed out of the ground, "Need any help?"

"No, I don- yes," April replied, moving out of the way for me and handed me the gloves Chad had left in the garden when he went to use the leaf blower. I tugged it out easily and April gave me a scowl.

I laughed and sat down awkwardly and got a whiff of April's sweet strawberry perfume. I felt the urge to bury my face in her hair, but then I figured it would be kind of stalkerish of me. Okay, that would be way stalkerish of me.

"So, why are you at Jade Patterson's house?" April furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm not, Riley is. I don't want to stay alone with my aunt and uncle, so, you know," I trailed off, and she nodded expectantly.

She gave me a faint smile, "Well, if you need someone to talk to, I'm pretty much always here."

"Really?" I asked, happy.

She raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, all my friends live in this neighborhood, so . . ."

"Not that," I laughed, "That you'd actually want to talk to me."

"Well, yeah!" She giggled, "You're funny and really sweet!" She tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear, blushing a little.

Our faces grew closer, and then she made the anticipated first move, kissing me softly. She tasted sweet, like sugar and honey and sunshine.

This kiss wasn't long; it lasted a mere ten seconds. But it was a first, and I was lucky enough that it ever happened.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go, something small and cute. What did you guys think? Could the pairing catch on? Review!<strong>

**~April xx**


End file.
